The Devastating Revelation
by Jokerisdabest
Summary: Fem Naruto A story of the depression Naruto had to face due to the hatred of the villagers in Kohona. This shows how Naruto tries to escape the pain and still help the hateful villagers that drove her to the end.Be warned this fic contains suicide


**Disclaimer****: I do not own Naruto or any of the Naruto characters!!**

**Hello I'm Jokerisdabest, this is my first story so all reviews welcome but please try and be gentle, I know I am not the best writer in the world and most of the time my grammar is shocking do please forgive me!! Well I hope you enjoy my story!!**

**WARNING: SUICIDE**

* * *

**The Devastating Revelation **

On the top of the Hokage monument sorrowful, cerulean eyes stared out into Kohona, basking in the peace the sacred place had to offer in silence. Long, blonde hair swayed in the breeze, gently caressing the face of the owner. The owner of those golden locks and sorrowful cerulean eyes was a young woman; this woman had a stunning tan, big pouty lips and delicate cheek bones. She also seemed to have three prominent whisker like scars on each side of her cheeks but rather than marring her beauty, they seemed to give her an exotic wild look. The only thing that looks out of place on her body was the tears the weld up in her magnificent, cerulean eyes.

"Why? Why?" The suddenly woman cried softly into the night, tears dripping down her angelic face.  
"Why...Why can't you accept me Kohona?" The woman stood still in the shadows the sunset cast over her and her home. "I have done everything that I can do to make you accept me," the woman ranted to herself, "I have endured years of rejection and pain; faked happiness when I was depressed from your hate; I have trained for hours on end in order to show you that I can protect you and I have even almost died to bring back your _precious _Uchiha." Fists clenched as the tears started to flow faster down her cheeks and anger clouded her eyes, "WHY KOHONA WHY?? I LOVED YOU SO MUCH!! WHY DO YOU HATE ME SO??"

The emotions overtook the woman and she slammed her fist into the head to the monument, injuring herself. She stared with broken eyes watching as the crimson rivers flowed from her hand. Slowly exhaustion made its way through her body and she collapsed onto her knees, stirring some dust into the air. "….Will…Will you ever accept me?" She sobbed as looked down at Kohona, her vision blurry by her tears.

Suddenly a memory from her childhood flashed into her mind…

**FLASHBACK –When the woman was 5 years old- **

_Tiny legs frantically ran down an alley, trying desperately to get away from a mob who wished to beat her due to the demon that was sealed inside her. Unfortunately desperate tears blurred her vision and the little, blonde haired girl accidently slammed into a trashcan that was in the middle of the alley. She rushed to get back onto her feet but it was too late for the mob had caught up to her._

"_AHHH," the little girl screamed as a drunken man slammed his fist into the side of her face. She continued to scream and cry as the fists of the villagers continued to pound into her small, fragile body.  
The villagers while beating the little girl started to shout insults at her battered body, trying to release their pain and sadness onto the innocent girl, in hopes of revenge for their fallen families and friends.  
"Bakemono…"  
"Youkai…"  
"Die Kyuubi…"_

**END FLASHBACK**

"…You will never accept me will you?" The woman murmured to herself, "All you will ever see is the Kyuubi…never, never me…" She desperately started to wipe the tears from her face, accidently rubbing blood onto her skin from her injured hand. Her once sorrowful cerulean eyes suddenly stared at Kohona with determination and slowly she pulled a kunai from her weapons pouch on her leg.

"I'm finally going to be free." Against her will she started to tear up again as she brought the kunai up to her wrist, all the while staring at Kohona. "I guess even with my death I will be doing you a favor," and with a steady hand the woman cut a deep gash across her wrist, immediately feeling the blood gush from the wound, "You shall finally be free of the demon." She laughed a hollowed, saddened laugh as she cut the other wrist watching the rivers of blood gather at her knees. After awhile she began to feel dizzy and started to sway a little on the spot. Darkness began to edge along her vision and she fell onto her back.

"I guess you will never see Kohona," she whispered "I guess you will never see me…Uzumaki Naruto."  
And with that she closed her eyes, to be forever free.

* * *

**I hope that was alright lol it took awhile.**


End file.
